Star Jump
by Mizu Tenshi Aichaku
Summary: A young woman is transported from the year 2015 in our world on to the USS Enterprise. Now the crew races to find a way to get her home, but when the time comes will she want to go? McCoyOC, ScottyOC, ChekovOC not the same oc
1. prologue

The crew of the starship Enterprise was doing what they did best: cruising along at warp speed being bored.

"Keptin," Chekov spoke up, turning to Kirk, "Zere iz a strange energy reading koming from ze engine room."

"What sort of reading?" Kirk asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm not sure, Keptin," Chekov replied, "It iz almost az if someone iz beaming into our engine room, sir."

"Can we get a visual, Mr. Chekov?"

"Aye, Keptin."

The image that camp up on the screen was surprising to the entire bridge crew. A young woman sat on the floor of the engine room. The girl, a brunette, dragged herself to her feet before wandering off screen.

Kirk pressed a button on his chair, "Security, we have an intruder in engineering. Please capture her and escort her to the bridge. Set you phasers to stun."


	2. Chapter 1

The young brunette made her way quietly through the engine room. She had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten there. The place looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before.

The girl suddenly stopped. Standing before here were two large men in red shirts. Before she could ask them were she was, the two men pulled out guns and pointed them at her.

Panicking, the young woman turned and ran. The men gave chase, yelling for her to stop.

"Leave me alone!" the young woman cried.

More red-shirted men joined the chase. The young woman dodged them expertly, ducking under a fiber glass tube to escape being tackled.

"Leave me along you asses!" the young woman's language became harsher the longer the chase went on.

Suddenly, a red shirt tackled her from the side. Another man helped them up before pulling the girl's hands behind her back. The brunette's eyes went wide and she yelled louder then ever as she kicked and struggled against her captors grip.

---

The entire bridge crew turned as the turbo lift's doors opened. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Spock whisper something to Bones before the doctor pulled out a hypospray. Probably a tranquilizer.

The security officers led a young brunette woman kicking and screaming onto the bridge.

Kirk stepped towards the young woman, "I'm Captain…"

The woman cut him off, "Stay away from me you galactic omnisexual nymphomaniac! And keep your bastard space elf back too!"

Kirk and the other crew members were taken aback by the girl's violent words. The girl renewed her struggle against the two red shirts. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed McCoy readying a hypo.

Her panic escalated, "Keep that needle away from me!"

She stomped on one of the red shirt's foot, breaking away. She would have escaped the other security officer if it wasn't for quick acting McCoy, who jammed the hypo against the girl's neck.

"You bas…tr…" the young woman fainted into the doctor's arms.

McCoy pulled out his communicator, "Nurse Lynch? I'm gonna need you to prepare a bio bed for me."


	3. Chapter 2

The young woman woke a few hours later to the heated arguing of the ship's senior officers. The brunette sat up and groaned, earning her the attention of the three men.

McCoy moved to stand next to the young woman, "How are you feeling?"

The girl gave a stubborn shrug. McCoy couldn't really blame her for being upset.

"Listen, we need you to tell us who you are and how you got aboard the ship," McCoy explained gently. By this time Spock and Kirk had moved to stand on either side of the doctor.

The girl glared at the three senior officers.

"I just got chased around an engineering deck, manhandled and stabbed in the neck with a needle!" the girl yelled, crossing her arms, "So you know what, no! I'm not telling you shit!"

Spock raised a single eyebrow in mild surprise. Kirk sighed in frustration, moving away from the biobed. He motioned fro his friends to follow him.

"We'll keep her in the medical bay for observation," Kirk said quietly, so as not to alert the woman just feet away.

"Not the brig, captain?" Spock questioned.

"There's not reason for us to confine her in the brig!" McCoy argued, "She's frightened and stubborn, but that's normal for a young woman who probably has no idea where she is or how she got there."

Kirk nodded and Spock had to agree with the doctor's logic. The three of them agree that their 'guest' was to be confined to the medical bay.

"Take good care of her Bones," Kirk smacked in friend on the back before walking out the door, Spock at his heels.


	4. Chapter 3

Nurse Lynch frowned in disappointment as she took the tray full of food away for the third time that day. She paused as she passed McCoy.

"She's still not eating, Doc," Lynch shook her head, "At least she drank the water this time…"

McCoy was starting to get worried. Not only was the girl not talking, she seemed to be going on some sort of hunger strike.

"I'm going to try a different approach," he announced, "Lynch, what time is it?"

Lynch glanced over at the chronometer on the wall, "Seventeen-thirty hours, sir. Why?"

The doctor just grinned, "I need you to get her some clean clothes. We need our guest to look nice if she's having dinner with the captain."

The young woman jumped when a set of clean clothes landed on her lap. She looked up to see the same brown-haired nurse who had been bringing her tray after tray of chicken broth.

"Doc wants you to change clothes," the nurse smiled kindly at the young woman, "You can use one of the examination rooms. I'll make sure no one comes in."

The girl nodded awkwardly before swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. She made her way into the indicated exam room, eyeing the door as it slid shut behind her.

The clothes were basic, not fancy in the least, not that she'd been expecting much. A pair of simple black pants, a light blue shirt with sleeves that were long enough to cover her hands and black slip on shoes.

The nurse turned when the door slid open. She took the girl's clothes from her.

"I'll put these through the wash for you," the nurse offered, smiling.

The girl fidgeted, "Thank you…" she suddenly felt bad for not knowing the woman's name.

"Nurse Tanya Lynch," the brunette held out her hand, blue-grey eyes shining, "You know, I think this is the first time you've actually talked to me." She laughed.

The girl shook the nurse's hand, "First time for everything I suppose."

Lynch shook her head before leading the young woman into McCoy's office. McCoy looked up at his visitors and smiled warmly. The girl turned away, face only slightly pink.

"Alright, kiddo," McCoy stood up and patted the girl on her shoulder, "We're goin' on a little field trip."

The girl raised an eyebrow and both McCoy and Lynch were immediately reminded of Spock. McCoy was even more surprised that the young woman actually followed him instead of running away.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked and McCoy realized he had never heard the girl speak calmly before.

"The mess hall," McCoy answered, glancing over at his companion, "I've noticed you haven't been eating. I don't blame you, that chicken broth is awful."

The girl raised a single dark eyebrow once again. She shook her head as the two of them moved through the sliding door. Placing a hand on her shoulder, McCoy steered the young woman over to the table where Spock and Kirk sat. Kirk's jaw dropped and Spock looked surprised (or as surprised as a Vulcan could look) when McCoy pulled out a chair and the young woman sat down.

"So," McCoy smiled down at the brunette, "What do you like to eat?"

The young woman stared up at the doctor before looking away, muttering something under her breath.

"What was that?" McCoy was teasing her now, "I can't get you anything if you don't tell me what you'll eat."

The brunette glared up at the older man for a moment before speaking more clearly.

"Cheese ravioli, no sauce, one percent milk," the young woman was blunt and to the point.

McCoy shook his head, chuckling as he made his way to the replicators. The girl was sitting awkwardly next to Kirk when McCoy returned with her meal.

"Here you go, kid," McCoy set the tray in front of the young woman as he sat down across from her with his own tray.

"I'm not a kid."

The three men's heads shot up to look at the young woman.

"Come again?" Kirk asked, surprised that the woman was speaking to them at all.

The girl's dark eyes stayed on McCoy, "I'm twenty-three years old. I'm not a kid."

McCoy shrugged, "Well, I don't know your name. So, until I do, I'm gonna call ya kid."

The girl took a bite of her food, chewing thoughtfully. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's Megan."

McCoy forced himself to seemed only vaguely interested, "Megan what?"

"Atchison," the girl replied.

"So…Megan," Kirk leaned closer to the two, "Do you often randomly appear in starship engine rooms and proceed to insult their commanding officers?"

Megan blushed, "Sorry about that…I didn't really mean it."

Spock nodded, "You were acting off adrenaline and your instincts. It was natural that you'd be suspicious of us and act defensively."

Megan smiled at Spock's understanding. This whole thing was awkward enough without the crew holding grudges against her. She returned her gaze to Kirk.

"Any other questions?" she honestly hoped there wasn't.

But Kirk nodded, "Oh yes, lots more."

Megan hung her head, "Damn."

McCoy laughed, "Well, now that we've got ya talkin' we might as well learn as much as we can before you shut up again."

Megan stuck her tongue out at the doctor. Satisfied, she turned to Kirk and Spock, "Ask away."

"Where are you from?" Kirk spoke first.

"Earth," the officers glared at her and she laughed, "To vague? Ahaha. Alright then, New Hampshire. I've been going to school in Oklahoma for a while though. Workin' on my masters in International Studies."

McCoy nodded, making notes on a PADD, "When's your birthday?"

Megan's thick eyebrows rose in confusion, "August 17th, 1992. Why?"

"Medical records…wait!" McCoy's head shot up from his notes, "Did you just say 1992? But I thought you said you're twenty-three!"

"I am. I turned twenty-three this past August!"

Spock intervened, "Miss Atchison, what do you believe today's date is?"

"September 21st, 2015," Megan looked between the three men, "How far off am I?"

"By a lot," McCoy replied before Spock could give a more accurate answer.

Megan sunk low in her chair. She looked between the three men, hoping one of them was joking. When none of them gave any such indication, she turned her gaze to the table.

"You're serious…" she couldn't bring herself to look at the others.

"Like the plague," McCoy nodded solemnly.

Megan didn't say any more. She pushed her half finished food away, suddenly not hungry.

Kirk stood from the table, motioning fro the two other men to follow. They stopped a shot distance away. McCoy spoke first.

"What do we do Jim? We can't hand her over to Star Fleet! They'll lock her up in the loony bin or keep her in some lab for experiments!"  
Kirk gave his CMO an incredulous look, "I doubt they'd put her in a lab Bones, but I do agree with you. But how exactly are we going to hide her? We can't lock her up in the medical bay; we might as well throw her in the brig if we do that."

The three men were silent for a moment before Spock looked up with an almost-smile.

"We make her part of the crew; assimilate her into the everyday working of the ship. That way, she will be less likely to…I believe the phrase you humans use is 'stick out like a sore thumb'."

Kirk grins and thumps the Vulcan on the back, "Spock, you're brilliant! We'll put her in medical with Bones."

McCoy gapes at his friend, "Wait, why with me? She's not a nursing or pre-med student! She's much more suited for command with you Jim."

"But you're the first one she opened up to Bones, you're the one she's most comfortable around," Jim placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Just teach her the basics. She seems like a smart girl, I'm sure she can pick up the rest."

McCoy sighed, deciding it would be best not to argue with the captain. He walks back over to where Megan is still sitting quietly, hands in her lap and head down. The young woman looked up when McCoy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me."


End file.
